batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom Fighters
The Freedom Fighters is one of the superhero teams in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Biography: The Freedom Fighters are a group of American superheroes dedicated to fighting tyranny and oppression spread by authoritarian regimes. During World War II, the group was formed to fight against the Nazi Party. After the war ended, the team remained active to fight the good fight. Sometime in the 21st century, Uncle Sam brought in a new member, Plastic Man, to help them liberate Qward. The others were skeptical of his patriotism but were convinced otherwise when Plastic Man saved their lives and revived Uncle Sam with a special rendition of Yankee Doodle. Uncle Sam: He is voiced by Peter Renaday. After the formation of the United States of America in 1776, the Founding Fathers initiated a mystic ritual that created the American Talisman, the embodiment of the young nation's patriotic spirit. When needed, it would usually magically bond to an American citizen displaying a high level of patriotism and manifest as Uncle Sam. He appeared throughout history, such as the Battle of Gettysburg in July 1863. During the World War II era, the Talisman bonded to a man named Samuel and Uncle Sam appeared at a war bonds rally with Batman, who was probably time traveling. Armed with several abilities, Uncle Sam's powers are proportionate to the country's faith in the ideals of freedom and liberty. He later formed and leads the Freedom Fighters. In the present era, Uncle Sam received a warning from Teletig of planet Qward, warning them of a subversive threat. Impressed by Plastic Man's spirit, Uncle Sam invited him to join the Freedom Fighters. In the course of the mission, Uncle Sam exhausted his power and vanished, telling Plastic Man to unleash the spirit of freedom on Qward. Plastic Man then interrupted the Supreme Chairman's live execution of the Freedom Fighters and sang Yankee Doodle. The heroes and Qwardians joined in. The level of patriotism revived Uncle Sam and the Qwardian Weaponers were defeated. Doll Man: He is voiced by Jason Miller. A chemist named Darrel Dane made a breakthrough with a serum that could shrink human beings. He tested it on himself to make sure it was perfected. Dane discovered it was and he now had the power to shrink at will. He began to fight crime and later saved his fiancee Martha Roberts. She sewed him a costume and Dane became Doll Man. He can shrink from his normal height of six feet down to six inches and retain his normal strength levels. Doll Man later joined the Freedom Fighters. His unassuming appearance lends him to be an expert in infiltration. Doll Man and Plastic Man didn't get off to a good start with each other. But after Plastic Man saved the Freedom Fighters, Doll Man saluted him. Black Condor: He is voiced by Jason Miller. When he was only an infant, Richard Grey Junior was lost somewhere in the Mongolian mountains and exposed to alien radiation from a meteor. Grey was found and adopted by a family of condors. He was then found by a missionary named Father Pierre, named Black Condor, and was taught how to read, talk, and write. Some time after, Father Pierre was murdered by Jaspar Crow. Swearing vengeance, Grey set out after Crow. On the way, he discovered the body of Senator Thomas Wright, who looked exactly like him. Grey took on Wright's identity and married his fiancee, Wendy Foster. Between serving the nation as a senator, he fights crime as Black Condor and serves with the Freedom Fighters. Human Bomb: He is voiced by ??? Roy Lincoln helped his father, a chemist, to perfect an explosive called 27-QRX. However, the Nazi Party was interested in this material and killed the chemist. Lincoln ingested 27-QRX and became the Human Bomb. He then was required to wear a containment suit made of a special material called "fibro wax" to control his new explosive powers. Lincoln could trigger a biochemical explosion with a mere touch and a concussive blast with a right hook. Another side effect of the 27-QRX is extended life. Human Bomb later joined the Freedom Fighters. The Ray: He is voiced by Tom Kenny. "Happy" Terrill, a New York Star reporter, was working a story during an electrical storm. He was hit by a genetic light bomb secretly set off by a Dr. Dayzl. Terrill survived somehow and found himself gifted with super powers, including the ability to absorb heat, light, and electricity and fly at super speed. He became the Ray and joined Uncle Sam's Freedom Fighters. Phantom Lady: She is voiced by Hope Levy. Sandra Knight once saved her senator father's life on the steps of the Capitol Building. A scientist named Abraham Davis was amazed by her heroism and gifted her with a black light projector. It gave her the power of intangibility and ability to phase through solid objects. Inspired by her cousin, Ted Knight, she took up the codename Phantom Lady and fought crime. Her black light projector made her intangible, but could also blind unwitting opponents. She also wore infrared googles to see in darkness. Phantom Lady's costume is also something of a strategic diversion. Appearances: Season 2: *Cry Freedom Fighters! Season 3: *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Hero Teams